The Contest
by Yufke
Summary: A story about a girl that runs away home,gets in invitation for a contest and meets new friends...
1. Grounded!

The Contest  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Kailani was pondering trough the woods, her favorite place.  
  
Because, she didn't liked it very much at home. Her parents were fighting all the time and were making work of a divorce. Finally she came by an old ruin, it looked like a fighting arena. She took her Shinai and practiced her tactics with a tree. Even the thought of it was funny.  
  
After an hour or 2 she walked back home, thinking of the screaming and yelling she would find there.  
  
And she was right; "KAILANI, YOUNG MISSY!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!?? TO YOUR ROOM!! NOW! AND DON'T COME OUT FOR 2 DAYS!" Kailani yelled back : " I only went to take a little walk!!!! Is that forbidden?  
  
"I said to your room young lady! Now! " Kailani walked to the stairs, with her face down. *I hate my mom! It's all her fault there is that damned divorce. If she hadn't that stupid boyfriend of her.* She stopped thinking and was in her room. A little space with wooden walls, a bed and a little table with 2 chairs. On the walls hang a poster of Ho Suk and some posters of wolves. She liked wolves and cats though. But she never had a pet and will never get one. Downstairs she heard the door going open. Or it was her dad. or it was mom's boyfriend. She had a very curious character, en peeked with her head trough one of the stairs. It was mom's boyfriend. Thomas.  
  
"Coral, where's your daughter? Upstairs. In her room. She's grounded for 2 days. " 


	2. Mail!

The Contest  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
She came of the stairs and asked her mom, -with ignoring Thomas, as if he was air- for something to drink and also to eat. "Take that food with you and disappear" said her mother en she was angry. Angrier then she ever was.  
  
Not angry-even furious- . Then, over half an hour, the mail was there. Her mom yelled with her most naughty voice: " KAILANI COME DOWN!!! MAIL FOR YOU!!!! "  
  
She ran of the stairs and takes to mail out of her mom's hands. She takes a seat on her bed and opens the mail.  
  
* A letter of Danielle!! At least somebody who thinks of me*  
  
Hey Kailani !!  
  
The vacation here in Europe is simply great!! I wish you where with me! We've been by the Eiffel tower in Paris, and tomorrow we're going to Belgium. How is it with your parents? Still. yeah. you know?  
  
I'll sure bring a surprise for you from Europe.  
  
Sure.  
  
Have to go now!  
  
Greetz,  
  
Danielle  
  
1.1 Kailani smiled en thought * She's an unbelievable girl *  
  
'Then she took the next letter, he was big and a little bit heavy. She opened it and read loudly:  
  
Best Miaka Kailani,  
  
You're invited at a contest for the best tactics like  
  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryu , Hiten Mitsurugi, karate , kempo etc.  
  
The contest team will wait you up at 16 February at 13:00 at the Ruins in the wood.  
  
Hopeful greetings  
  
The contest team.  
  
  
  
*Oh my god. oh my god. this is. is. GREAT !!!!!!!! *  
  
She almost got an heart-attack. 


	3. Sneaking away.

The Contest  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
She stayed all quiet for a few minutes and thought about it that she could show all the people what was 'bout her.  
  
* 16 February is miles away. I'll have loads of time to practice. * She ran downstairs and asked her mother all the contest stuff, and her answer was: "No way!! Don't even think of it !! All that crappy stuff what you father learned you!! As a 6 year old girl he learned you fight with swords. It isn't normal . You are not going there! " "But mom. "  
  
"KAILANI I SAID NO !!!! AND NO STAYS NO !! "  
  
With a furious , and angry voice she said : "Mom, Sorry to say it but all you are is just a stupid creepy bitch!!!! And what that what my father learned me. I always can use it against you if I will , but I am at least not so stupid and selfish as you are.. I loved you always.. but I don't no if I love you now. no I don't think so!! "  
  
And with tears in her eyes, she ran away. She took some food and drinks and took all her weapons, a pen and some paper in a backpack and jumped out of her window and ran into the woods. She climbed up a tree and she cried.  
  
Crying and crying. for at least 1 hour. Until.  
  
"Hey girlie!!! You! In that tree over there! "  
  
Kailani looked up and what she saw.  
  
"Ss- Sa- Ss.. SANO?? " "Yes indeed girlie ! Anyway, why are you crying?? "Problems at home. " "Come with me girlie, besides, what's your name? " "Kailani " "Ok. Kailani "  
  
And somewhere. deep inside. she felt that she was finally safe. and that somewhere was maybe her heart. 


	4. Meeting Sano and Kenshin.

The Contest  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
They came by a dojo in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Pretty cool place here!! " said Kailani.  
  
"Come in, I'll offer you something to drink if you want to"  
  
"Sure! "  
  
When in the dojo, Kailani saw nobody more then Kenshin, reading a book about Martial Arts. * First that contest-stuff, after that Sano en now Kenshin!! Oh my!! *  
  
"Hi. m-mister hi- Himura " "Oh , Hi Kailani, say Kenshin please." "How do you know my name!!!?? " "Just a guess"  
  
And Kenshin smiled. "Want something to drink Kailani? "  
  
"Umm yes thanks. " "So tell us. from who is that big letter?" "It's a contest-thing!! It's so. just. I can finally show the things my father learned me! " "What did he learned you? " Fighting with a Shinai, and a little bit karate"  
  
"Ahhh, and what's your age? " 16, mister Sagara"  
  
"Just say Kenshin and Sano ( " " Okay!!! . Sano"  
  
"Kenshin and I . we have decided that you may stay here. Your room is first at the left, and if you want to practice, just go trough that door there. " "Okay. I'm so happy . !! Come here! " She kissed Sano and Kenshin and after a time they were laughing all together. The next morning, Sano came to wake her up, and he said: "Wake up Kailani, I gonna learn you some Kempo-style fighting!! If you want to. "  
  
Totally excited she jumps out of her bed, dressed her up and ran to Sano in the dojo. 


	5. Fainted.

The Contest  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
"Ok, here I am!" "Ok. Let's start with it! " After some information about Kempo, Kailani did her first move, but she fell. right in Sano's arms. *Oh god this is fun!! *  
  
"Ouch, are you alright? " "Yeah yeah, everything under control! " And Sano smiled. Her next move was much better, and she kicked the practice-dummy so heard that his head fell of. After an hour or 2 she was ready with her lessons and thought about her friend, Danielle. She would write her a letter back. She took pen and paper and started writing:  
  
Hi Danielle  
  
You'll never believe it. but I ran away from home and nobody more as Sanosuke Sagara found me crying in a tree!  
  
He took me to his dojo and guess who was there too. Kenshin Himura! I'm just having the time of my live.  
  
Greets to your family and special thanks to your mother.  
  
Greets,  
  
Kailani  
  
  
  
She did all she had to do with that letter and than she saw Kenshin, coming back from the village. "Hey Kenshin everything alright? " " Sure Kailani. With you? " " With me is everything fine." She looked into the purple eyes of Kenshin and thought * Nice eyes. very nice eyes. *  
  
After Kenshin was inside she walked out the door and ran into the wood with her backpack. She climbed up in a big tree and she was just sitting there, thinking about so many things and she looked down and what she saw.  
  
"Y-y- you! " "Yeah, me. Surprised to see me here?"  
  
* Yamato. the one who killed my father. it's time for revenge now.* "How do you dare to come nearly with me.  
  
Go away! " She jumps out of the tree and she felt a serious hate. a hate that she never felt before. She took her shinai and said: "Come on then. She ran to Yamato, but he kicked her so hard in her stomach, that she fainted.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"Where stays Kailani? " "Don't worry Sano, I'm sure she'll be pondering somewhere." But from an hour it goes to 2 hours. When Sano finally said: " I'm gonna search her"  
  
Sano walked round and searched behind every tree. until he found her. He thought: *OMG, she's fainted!! *  
  
He carried her to the dojo and lay her down on her bed.  
  
He took a chair and dropped it next to Kailani's bed.  
  
"Kenshin. come and take a look. " " I think this is something for Kaoru. " Kenshin called her name and a girl with a pink ribbon in her hair was standing by the bed.  
  
She held a cup of tea in her hands. Slowly Kailani waked up.  
  
"What. who . " Sano, with a very worried face said: "You've been kicked in your stomach." "-Eh- Kailani, this is Kamiya Kaoru, my girlfriend" Said Kenshin. "Here, drink this up. You'll feel better. " But Kailani said nothing and was staring with big eyes at Kaoru. "Kaoru KAMIYA? From the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style? " "Indeed, Kailani " And she smiled.  
  
" I feel much better now. " Sano thanks for searching me, Kenshin thanks for your quick reaction, and Kaoru, thanks for the tea. " After 5 minutes they all were to chat and laugh with each other. 


End file.
